


Break My Heart

by devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confess his love to Derek and is asking the man to break his heart since he think Derek doesn't correspond his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had on my mind while taking a shower. It is strange, it seems that every time I get a shower I have an idea. I’ll have to bath more during the day to see if I become more fic-productive.

"Break my heart." demanded Stiles. They were sitting facing each other in a cafeteria. Stiles had called Derek over because he needed to tell him something very important. Derek was in shock. Looking at Stiles unable to process what he just heard. Both of them had ordered coffee and so Derek drank the remaining liquid hoping that gesture will make all the words Stiles had just told him go away. He blinked several times now looking at the table instead of Stiles’ eyes. 

“Come on, Derek. I don’t have all day. I demand you to break my heart now. That way I will be able to cry for a few days and then get over with it.” Stiles hands were shaking a little and Derek knew he was nervous. Derek moves his own hands to take Stiles’ but he abruptly moved his hands away. “I don’t need your pity all I need is that your cold heart break mine. N-O-W.” said Stiles almost spelling the word while still looking at Derek’s face. He have been looking at his face the entire time and Derek though that Stiles must be really strong to be confessing what he felt and yet asking to the same person he just confess to break his heart. 

After a while Stiles spoke again. “Derek, all you need to say is: ‘Stiles, I don’t love you, I’m not in love with you and I will never be. I’m sorry.’ Okay, you can even skip the ‘I’m sorry’ part but just break my heart, just talk.” Stiles voice was almost shaking, like he had already heard from Derek what he wanted, like he was breaking inside and very slowly. Derek showed a half smile and nodded. He looked up to his eyes with a serious face. And then…he proceeded to talk at last.

“Stiles, I….love you” the last part, was whispered to Stiles’ ear has Derek had stretched to reach him on the other side of the table. He could felt the shudder Stiles just had and he smiled again. “You wanted me talk, I did. I can’t break your heart when I feel for you exactly the same you do for me” Derek had returned to his seat looking at him with strange loving eyes. Stiles had never seen that look on him before and he felt about to cry. 

“Derek…I…” Stiles couldn't find the correct words. He have been so sure that Derek didn't love him back that he had prepare himself for his rejection but there was no rejection, there was acceptance and that took Stiles unprepared. He smiled. “I love you too, Derek.” He said at last while small happy tears ran on his cheeks.


End file.
